Field of the Invention
The present, invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a position specifying system, a position specifying method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technique of generating an error circle from position information and speed information of a user in the past when position information of the user is calculated. Such a technique, for example, is disclosed in JP 2006-138835 A.
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is determined whether or not acquired position information is correct using a position and a speed at a time point before a time point at which position information is newly acquired. However, in accordance with the type of user's movement state, a criterion for the determination of appropriateness/inappropriateness of position information greatly changes, and thus, in a case in which the movement state of an actual user changes to be a movement state different from the position information and the speed information of the past, there is a concern that erroneous detection is determined. Thus, the accuracy of the determination of appropriateness/inappropriateness of position information is not necessarily high.
The present invention is in consideration of such situations, and an object thereof is to determine appropriateness/inappropriateness of the position information of a user with higher accuracy.
According to the present invention, the appropriateness/inappropriateness of position information of a user can be determined with higher accuracy.